


So pure, so dirty and raw

by maniasquared



Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Condoms, Emotions, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Military, Military Background, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Prostitution, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maniasquared/pseuds/maniasquared
Summary: “So,” Steve begins, standing over Bucky who’s lying shirtless on the bed. “What can I do for you tonight, soldier?”There’s a playful smile on his lips that makes Bucky think he’s about to be eaten alive. Not that he minds. He’s paid for this, after all.Or: Bucky hires a prostitute to satisfy his needs (on multiple levels).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky One-Shots and Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1367323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	So pure, so dirty and raw

**Author's Note:**

> "Yeah, reckless behavior, a place that is so pure, so dirty and raw, be in the bed all day, bed all day, bed all day, fucking in, fighting on, it's our paradise and it's our war zone"
> 
> Chapter title from "Pillowtalk" by Zayn.
> 
> This is un-beta'd. I edit my own work.

“So,” Steve begins, standing over Bucky who’s lying shirtless on the bed. “What can I do for you tonight, soldier?”

There’s a playful smile on his lips that makes Bucky think he’s about to be eaten alive. Not that he minds. He’s paid for this, after all. Bucky wants to eat  _ him _ alive, though.  _ He’s _ in charge.

Steve runs a slender finger down his client’s chest and watches him shiver.

“I want you,” Bucky replies huskily; he rakes his eyes over Steve’s clothed, petite frame. He’s such a pretty boy and Bucky can’t wait to ruin him. Steve wonders if this is Bucky’s first time hiring a prostitute; he’s picked up on the vibe that it is.

He hums as if he’s contemplating the proposition. He asks innocently, “How do you want me?”

Bucky practically growls; he uses his metal hand to bring Steve onto the bed. He laughs at the surprised squeak, sitting up and caging Steve in underneath him. He leans down and presses open-mouthed kisses on the neck before breathing against it, “Bent over with your hands behind your back, doll.”

Steve’s eyes go wide as if he’s actually clueless in Bucky’s intentions. It drives his client mad. “And then what, Sir?”

Taking the liberty to begin removing clothes, Bucky works his way down the buttons on Steve’s shirt and throws it to the ground. He does the same with the socks and tight jeans. Left in his boxers, Steve’s still confident as ever. He spreads his legs further apart, a silent invitation. He swears he sees Bucky’s eyes get darker and that gets him going; he moans softly. Bucky murmurs, “Then I’m going to punish you for being a dirty slut.” He gives Steve’s thigh a swat, just enough to sting a little but not leave a mark, and orders, “Do it. Now.”

He examines Steve scramble to his knees, burying his face in the sheets and his hands held like he’s supposed to. Submission and obedience. He runs his hands over the fabric of Steve’s boxers, lingering over the elastic and yanking it down to expose his ass. A slap falls across his right cheek. Another across his left. Bucky focuses his attention to see if Steve’s uncomfortable. He’s not, so Bucky continues to spank him and observes the way his skin turns pink. It’s truly beautiful. He loves the whimpers that he extracts from Steve’s lips with his actions, sounds like goddamn music to his ears.

“Please.” Steve’s voice trembles and Bucky’s arousal surges through him. “I want to be good for you, Sir.”

“Well, you’re not being good,” Bucky rumbles, taking a handful of Steve’s ass roughly. “Like I said, you’re a dirty slut and you need to be put in your place.”

Steve arches his back and moans. He leans into Bucky’s touch, wiggling his hips. Bucky grins, grabbing harder with his metal hand while he continues spanking with the other. It’s all part of the game. Steve knows what it’s like, he’s done it with other clients. Bucky’s new to it, though. He does it differently than Steve has experienced. He ebbs and flows with dominance; some moments he’s self-assured and other moments he’s hesitant, his edges aren’t as hard. Steve doesn’t understand why; he’s never had a client act like this.

“Harder.”

Bucky stops; he doesn’t know if he heard correctly.

Steve looks over his shoulder with pleading eyes. “ _ Harder _ , Sir.”

Bucky groans and obliges happily. He only intensifies the spankings a little and Steve huffs in frustration. He pushes back against the metal hand. “Sir, you don’t have to be gentle with me. I can take it.”

So Bucky gives it to him and it has him crying out, ass red and hot to the touch after the ministrations are complete. He presses soft kisses to the flesh in an attempt to soothe it; Steve nearly purrs at the sensation. Bucky runs his hands up and down Steve’s sides and adds, “You’re pretty goddamn bossy for a sub.”

“I’m just not afraid of making my wants clear.”

Bucky laughs darkly. “You’re such a fucking brat.”

Steve bats his eyelashes against the sheets, his hands still in place obediently. “But I’m  _ your _ brat, Sir.”

Pulling him up, Bucky nips at Steve’s sensitive neck as he settles flush against Steve’s chest. Bucky thrives off the sounds he manages to evoke from Steve. He grinds against Steve’s ass and chokes on a discordant moan himself. Suddenly, Bucky’s jeans are much more of a burden than he originally thought. Flipping Steve onto his backside, he removes the boxers from around his thighs where Bucky left them. Then he maneuvers his own off, they fall on the floor to remember later. He’s in between Steve’s slim thighs in a flash. His fingers tangle into the golden hair and tugs, causing the man beneath him to keen. The noise makes the skin vibrate along Steve’s now-exposed neck and Bucky thinks he might pass out from the sight. There’s a shift in the atmosphere at that moment.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” he breathes out, drinking in every inch of Steve. He means it: Steve’s something else, and he says it. “You’re beautiful, doll. The prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

A blush creeps up Steve’s cheeks and he bites his lip, losing all of his confidence and composure in an instant. Sure, he’s been told he’s good looking by his clients before, but they never sounded as sincere as Bucky does right now. He doesn’t know how to react so he shakes his head and waves his hand dismissively. “Am not….”

“You are,” Bucky insists, leaning in to kiss down Steve’s abdomen and hip bones. He licks and bites at the taut skin there, creating hickey after hickey. “You are fucking delicious, and I can’t wait to tear into you.”

Steve whines, canting up without much control. Bucky chuckles, brushing his lips over the forming bruises. He takes his sweet time, going closer and closer to Steve’s hardened member without actually touching it. Steve’s a whimpering mess once he reaches where the pelvic bone and shaft meet, clawing at the sheets underneath him and begging profusely for Bucky to get on with it. Bucky’s own cock twitches with every ‘please’ and ‘Sir’ that falls past those disastrously full, pink lips.

As much as he doesn’t like the fact that Steve’s a prostitute, Bucky needs this. He needs the intimacy, the closeness, the simulation of being a regular person with regular relationships (even if this technically isn’t a “regular” relationship, he can still pretend). He needs to take care of Steve as if he’s Bucky’s partner, not some guy he’s paying to have sex with. He needs physical contact whilst remaining in control of the situation. He needs it. He’s far past wanting and craving; he actually, honest to God,  _ needs _ it. Bucky hasn’t made the smoothest transition back into civilian life after his discharge from the military, not with his PTSD and his glaringly obvious metal prosthetic. The only time he really gets any form of social interaction is when he goes to the store for groceries or to VA meetings (which he only does for the sake of his friend, Sam). Other than that, he stays away from the public’s eye. The only reason he’s gotten himself a call girl—well, call  _ boy _ —is because he couldn’t stand the sexual frustration any longer. There’s also a large hole in his chest where he misses something else, but Bucky elects to ignore that entirely seeing as he can’t figure out  _ what _ is missing.

Bucky’s mind runs through all of his wants and needs from Steve as he lays his tongue flat against the bottom of Steve’s cock, who takes a sharp inhale through his teeth at the contact. Bucky notes the taste of chocolate and latex; he’s sucking Steve off with a flavored condom as a barrier (because safety, kids! Neither Bucky nor Steve want to get an STI, like ever).

“Sir,  _ please _ .” It comes off more desperate than Steve wants, but he just wishes to get Bucky’s attention.

“Please  _ what _ , kitten?” Bucky smirks, teasing the tip with his tongue. “Use your words.”

And  _ fuck _ if that gravelly voice didn’t make Steve want to cum right on the spot. He shudders and confides, “Suck me off, please. I need it—your mouth on me—please, Sir.”

Bucky doesn’t reply, just takes Steve’s cock down in one go. He grins around the mouthful at the howl he receives, only choking slightly. He’s hung for being such a small guy, Bucky thinks. Steve’s both overstimulated and under stimulated at the same time; he’s barely gotten any attention on his dick, but he’s still quaking with the anticipation of an orgasm. The room spins a little, a lack of oxygen in his lungs. He attempts to steady his breathing as Bucky hollows his cheeks and drags his lips up to the tip before diving back down. Bucky swipes his tongue on the sensitive underside of Steve’s tip and pulls off. He licks up a stripe and grazes his teeth over the side, maintaining eye contact as he does. Steve thinks he’s died and now he’s in Heaven, he’s never received such a glorious blow job, and that’s saying something with the profession he’s in. He bites his lip to stifle the noises he’s embarrassed to make.

Normally the roles are switched, he’s the one giving pleasure to his client, in between their legs, sucking like his life depends on it (which, it sort of does, since this job is how he pays for things like food and rent). Usually, he’s not on the receiving end of it. He’s often used; it’s what he expects. But this client, Bucky, has turned everything on its head, and Steve’s not about to complain.

Bucky removes his mouth and Steve whines at the loss. Steve lifts to give Bucky an urgent look and his heart stops when he sees his client’s face. His cheeks are flushed, lips swollen and glossy with spit. His eyes are blown wide and hungry. Steve groans, muttering, “Fuck….”

“What is it, doll?” Bucky’s words feel like sandpaper on Steve’s skin. He takes the liberty of peppering kisses to Steve’s inner thighs while he waits for an answer. He’s smirking, Steve feels it. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“Yeah—yeah, you stopped blowing me with that goddamn perfect mouth.”

“I’ll start again if you promise me that you won’t hold back on any of the sounds you make when I’m pleasuring you,” he says, barely a whisper with how deep and hoarse his voice is. Steve’s dick jumps and his client’s smile is wolfish. He throws his head back into the pillows and agrees in between begging. Bucky’s chest lights up. “Good boy.”

Steve doesn’t know if his body shuddering is from the praise or the fact that Bucky deep throats him with ease. He’s settling into a steady increase of his arousal when he shouts at the sensation of cold metal cupping his balls, back arching. It’s almost too much; the hot, wet mouth combining with the cool hand yanks moan after moan out of him. His thighs quiver and he’s thrusting up into Bucky’s mouth, gripping the sheets hard enough his knuckles turn white. He’s chanting out ‘Sir’ and ‘please’ like it’s a fucking prayer, and Bucky’s loving every second of it. He brings his flesh hand to Steve’s hip and holds him down.

Steve manages to get his brain to send the right signals to his mouth, gasping out, “Sir, I’m— _ fuck _ —I’m gonna come. Oh my god—yesyesyesyes—please….” He doesn’t even know what he’s begging for but he doesn’t care; he’s so close to the best orgasm he’s ever had with a client.

He comes into the condom shortly thereafter, moaning loudly and his whole body trembling. His chest heaves, whimpering when the soiled condom slides off his softening member.

Bucky tosses the thing and cleans up the excess with a tissue before throwing that out as well. He stands above Steve, who’s still in a daze. He brushes his fingers over a pale shoulder and bicep, tickling Steve a little. He waits; he wants Steve to be fully aware of his surroundings before anything else happens.

His speech slurs around the end, “Do you have anything else in store for me, soldier?”

Bucky’s lips turn up, “Of course I do.” He takes his time studying Steve’s body again, causing him to flush under the attention. He mutters, “So pretty, so damn pretty. Like a goddamn work of art.”

Steve squirms with the compliment, his blush only getting darker. He asks, “What do you plan to do with me, Sir?”

“I plan to eat you out until you come from my tongue and then I’m going to have you ride me until we both come.” Bucky adores the way Steve sighs happily at the idea; his dick already stiffening up again. “Think you can do that for me, doll?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Hands and knees, baby.”

He reaches into his bedside drawer as Steve gets situated. He rips open the package for the dental dam once he’s on the bed, dropping the bottle of lube next to his leg after dabbing some onto one side of the latex. He stretches it lightly, placing the lube-concentrated side to Steve’s exposed hole. Steve inhales sharply, it morphs into a moan when Bucky’s tongue lays flat on the ring of muscles. Because he’s a teasing little shit, Bucky nibbles on the rim just before he soothes the sting with a long, heavy lick. First, he tasted the chocolate of the flavored condom, now he tastes vanilla from the dental dam. It’s a wonderful combination that urges him on, working over the tight muscles.

Steve grunts, pushing back into the pleasure. He’s already a mess, his second orgasm boiling inside him slowly. His legs shake and he mewls when Bucky dips his tongue into Steve’s hole. He protests when Bucky leans back on his heels but falls silent when there’s a smack to his ass.

Bucky clicks his tongue in mock disappointment. “I know for a fact you can be a hell of a lot louder than that, doll.”

“Fuck,” Steve breathes out, receiving another smack.

“What was that?”

“I said,  _ fuck _ .”

“Good,” Bucky says, adjusting his position so he can whisper in Steve’s ear. “Now, you be nice and loud for me, doll.”

Steve moans, “Yes, Sir.”

That’s all Bucky needs to dive in once more, burying his face in Steve’s ass. He loves the way Steve keens at each lick and suck; it motivates him. Steve loves the feeling of Bucky’s beard scratching the sensitive skin. As Bucky’s actions become more relentless, the louder Steve gets. Bucky thinks his neighbors might be able to hear at this point and, god, does it turn him on. He alternates licking and teasing the hole with fucking his tongue in.

“Oh, fuck!” Steve gasps, clutching the sheets. “Don’t stop—holy fuck—I’m so close. Please, Sir, I want to come from your mouth.”

Bucky simply growls at the comment and continues tongue fucking to bring Steve over the edge.

When he does, Steve’s arms give out and his head falls onto the bed, moaning the loudest he ever has in his life. His chest heaves and everything feels amazingly fuzzy.

“How was that, doll?”

“So fucking good,” Steve sighs. “But now I think it’s your turn.” He twists and sits up, smirking at his client.

Bucky laughs gently, laying on his back. He beckons Steve into his lap and groans when Steve grinds down on his neglected dick. Reaching for the lube, he runs his free hand over Steve’s chest and teases his nipples.

Steve bites his lip and moves more frantically against Bucky’s length. He’s pulled down, his client’s hot breath tickling his ear. “I want to be inside you so bad, kitten.”

Bucky receives a whimper in response, and it only gets more desperate when he uncaps the bottle. He coats his metal fingers in the liquid, circling Steve’s entrance, already a little slick and loose from Bucky’s rim job. When Bucky presses one finger in, Steve throws his head back and his mouth opens in a silent moan. Bucky thinks it’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen, and he continues working his finger in and out slowly. By the time he has three fingers inside Steve, his cock aches with anticipation. It’s times like these where he wishes he had feeling in his prosthetic arm. He wants to feel Steve’s heat and tightness when he opens him up.

“Please, Sir.” Steve’s eyes are fervent and he’s rolling his hips to meet Bucky’s fingers. “I want you—need you—to fuck me. I need your big cock inside me. I’m ready, Sir. I’m ready for your cock.”

That’s all the persuasion Bucky needs; he removes his fingers and puts on a condom. He guides Steve onto his dick, using all his self-control not to immediately start thrusting up. They both exhale heavily as Bucky completely sinks in.

“Jesus,” Bucky breathes, gripping Steve’s hips roughly. “You feel fucking fantastic, doll.”

Blushing, Steve wiggles a bit and chuckles at the face his client makes. “Thank you, Sir.”

When Steve begins rocking back and forth, Bucky commands, “Ride me like you mean it.” He grabs Steve’s chin so they’re forced to maintain eye contact. “Make me come, kitten.”

Steve does as he’s told in a determined manner. He lifts up and slams back down, circling his hips and groaning when Bucky’s tip grazes his prostate. From the noises his client lets out, he seems to enjoy the feeling as well. Steve aims for that spot over and over, legs shaking and chest heaving.

Bucky’s body is on fire and he loves it. He can feel his orgasm approaching rapidly.

“Fuck,” Bucky exclaims, squeezing his eyes shut. He swears in a mixture of languages, and it takes Steve by surprise, but he only stutters for a few seconds before he’s in the fast-paced rhythm again. “Yeah, just like that—fucking hell—yeah, doll. Fuck, I’m gonna—”

Steve leans in to Bucky’s ear and whispers, “Come inside me, Sir. You’re filling me up so good, I want to come on your cock.” He bites Bucky’s earlobe and moves his pelvis in a way that gets Bucky  _ almost _ screaming and  _ definitely _ convulsing. An intense orgasm washes over him and he grips his own hair as it does.

Steve, feeling Bucky’s dick twitch inside him and watching his client’s climax, finishes shortly afterward with a broken shout. He rolls off, completely spent from three orgasms. He makes sure to leave enough space between the two of them, but Bucky has a different idea.

Once he discards his used condom, Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s small frame and pulls him flush against his body. He presses soft kisses to the top of Steve’s head and rubs his back. Steve blushes and buries his face into the hard expanse of Bucky’s chest. He feels oddly safe there, curled up with a stranger he’s being paid to sleep with. He shouldn’t, yet he does.

Steve breaks the silence, “Why’d you hire me? You don’t seem like the kind of person to pick up a guy like me.”

“I’m not,” Bucky supplies. “Ever since I got back from my tour in the army, I can’t seem to tackle the real world, no matter what I do. Going out gives me anxiety, I feel like people are staring at my arm. So I avoid going out as much as I can, and—” he sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face, then laughs bitterly. “I needed some actual interaction—like, social and talking interaction kind of stuff—and I guess the internet and my hand weren’t sufficing in the  _ other _ department. And there’s something else I’m missing, I just can’t figure it out. It’s just—

“Well, that doesn’t really matter.” Bucky dismisses the thought with a shake of his head. “And, now here I am….” He looks at Steve with a shrug.

Steve manages a half-hearted smile with his eyes cast down. “Well, I hope that my services were of help to you.”

“They were,” Bucky assures him. He hugs him tighter. “More than you’ll ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, please leave kudos and a comment. It helps me stay motivated to write more.


End file.
